The present invention relates to a device for paraffin waxing a travelling yarn, comprising a rotating paraffin body which is weighted in axial direction against a stopping face, which stopping face lies against a front surface of the paraffin body over which the travelling yarn is guided.
A paraffin waxing device is known from German published patent application 40 10 469 A1, in the case of which a rotating paraffin body with a front surface is pressed against the front ends of three pin-like spacer supports. These spacer supports are fixed, stationary, to a base plate, and their front surfaces serve as stopping faces for the axially loaded paraffin body. In particular because of the sliding of the paraffin body on the spacer supports, paraffin particles are rubbed off at the front ends. These particles can soil the feed material or the machine elements.
It is an object of the present invention, in the case of a paraffin waxing device, to avoid the rubbing-off of paraffin particles as far as possible.
The object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention in that the stopping face can be rolled on the rotating front surface.
As a result of the arrangement and construction of the stopping face according to the present invention, it is avoided that the paraffin body slides on the stopping face. Thus, paraffin particles are not, or not in any great amount, rubbed off in the area of the stopping face. Rather, paraffin is released where it should be released, namely on the travel of the yarn on the front surface of the paraffin body. The paraffin released by the relative movement between the paraffin body and the yarn remains on the yarn and eases its further processing.
The undesirable sliding of the paraffin body on the stopping face is avoided in that the stopping surface does not remain still in relation to the paraffin body, but rather moves with it. The stopping face can be moved with the rotating front surface in various ways. It is, for example, possible to arrange the stopping face in such a way that it is guided by the front surface of the paraffin body. The stopping face can hereby be arranged at the surface of a movably supported roller body. When the roller body moves, the stopping face rolls on the rotating front surface of the paraffin body. The stopping face is formed by the respective adjacent-lying point of the surface of the roller body during the rolling movement. Various types of bodies, with which a rolling movement on the front surface of the paraffin body is possible, can be used as a roller body.
In an advantageous development, the stopping face is arranged at the circumferential side of at least one rotatable roller or disc.
The roller or disc is supported in such a way that its circumferential side is disposed against the front surface of the paraffin body and by means thereof is set to rotate, whereby it rolls on the front surface.
In another advantageous embodiment, the stopping face is arranged at the front side of at least one rotatable disc. It is hereby possible to curve the change-over area from front side to circumferential side, and to arrange the disc in such a way that the above mentioned curved area rolls on the front surface of the paraffin body. The stopping face lies then in the change-over area from front side to circumferential side of the disc, whereby the rolling movements are similar to those when a rotatable roller is used. In another advantageous embodiment the stopping face is arranged to the surface of at least one rotatable ball.
In an advantageous embodiment the stopping surface is supported in such a way that it can be swivelled away from the paraffin body. Here, the roller body, on whose surface the stopping face is arranged, is supported by a holder which is in turn pivotably arranged.
In a further embodiment, the paraffin body and/or the stopping surface are vibration-damped. When in operation, vibrations, which arise inside the paraffin waxing device or which are transferred from outside to the paraffin waxing device, can cause paraffin particles to come off. This transmission of vibrations can occur for example when the paraffin waxing device is arranged to the frame of a machine which comprises a winding device, in particular a winder machine or a spinning machine. By means of a vibration damper, such vibrations or knocks could be weakened to such a degree that paraffin particles would not come off.
It is advantageously possible to make the stopping face from vibration-damping material.
It is further advantageously possible, to secure the stopping face by means of a holder which comprises vibration-damping means. It is, for example, thus possible to use an intermediary part made of vibration-damping material. The intermediary part could be arranged between a stable element of the holder and a stable machine element to which the holder is secured.
The vibration damper can be advantageously so formed that the paraffin body is secured by means of a holder which comprises vibration damping means. An intermediary part, made of vibration damping material, can also be used here, which can be arranged, for example, between a stable element of the holder and a stable machine element to which the holder is secured.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.